Different Beginning
by M0ka Aka5hiya
Summary: Warning: Genderbent This refers to one of my stories called "The List" This is pretty much a different beginning to it. So basically if you like reading stories that consists of the original characters as the opposite of their genders than this story is for you.


**Hey fellow readers. I present to you my first version of my story, "The List", or how it used to be before I tried something else. Think of it as a draft.**

**I wanted to portray Tsuki the very opposite of Tsukune, her twin brother, and have her go to Yokai because of a very special list. Which is a list of things to do before leaving Yokai and returning home.**

**When I first started off, I didn't exactly know what qualities I should give to Tsuki. Here in this chapter, she seemed very much like a...**

**Sorry, go ahead. I'll talk to you later after you read this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'Tsukune' Aono was huffing and puffing. Out of breathe, Tsuki collapsed onto her bed. She stared at her dorm keys for a while before wiping the dirt off her uniform. Once she's done, she went to wash off the sweat.

Turning off the faucet, Tsuki looked at her reflection and frowned in disbelief. '_That damn brat. Who the hell does he think he is? Tsuki fixed her wig. And he didn't even apologize for running me over.'_ She frowned at what happened.

_'After the bus driver dropped me off, I couldn't help but think what she called me. That name. I can't help but think about him.'_ My knees gave away and I found myself down to my knees on the bathroom tile. I bit my lip. I could feel the depression on the edges of my mind._ 'No, I shouldn't think about that. I should think about…'_

"Mmm... heh."

My morning kinda went like this...

_'Tsukune Aono. My older brother. It's been so long since I last seen him. Tsukune, where could you be? I need you. I…'_

_I wiped away a tear and stood up. I was picking up my school bag when I heard someone yell, "Get outta of the way!"_

_The next thing I knew, I was on the ground once more. "Great, just great," I muttered painfully. I felt a hand land on my chest. I blushed and pushed the jerk off of me. A flash of orange hair crossed my mind. That's an odd hair color._

_Oh please don't tell me that he felt it._

_I was standing up, when that jerk punched me to the ground._

_"Idiot! What were you doing standing there like that?" The jerk said. I looked up and saw anger in his piercing green eyes. His face was practically burning with rage._

_I immediately raised up my hands. "I'm sorry, so sorry," I said, "please don't hurt me." Let's face it. Not even Tsukune can beat up a kid with that much strength. Not that Tsukune would ever think about fighting back with bare hands. He never does. I can't blame him._

_The jerk smiled in satisfaction and left without a word. I watch him leave on his bike and rode off to Yokai. My expression saddened and I looked at my uniform. It was all dirty and slightly ripped. Jerk._

"Well he's on my list for that, he's gonna get what's coming to him," Tsuki mumbled to herself. Sighing, Tsuki closed the door behind her and exited the boys' dormitory.

Her short-haired wig was placed neatly over her real hair, her honey colored eyes gleamed with hidden anger, and so far she's doing good. Except for that moment with that jerk, but other than that, it's all good.

"Just a few more months..." Before I leave this wretched place, Tsuki thought. She slapped her head against her forehead. _'Idiot! I can't let one midget ruin my day. He isn't worth it.'_

Tsuki entered the school and fished out a piece of paper from her bag. She checked for her room number and to her luck she saw the room to her far right. '_Ok, Tsuki you got this. You're not a freshman anymore. You can handle this.'_

* * *

Makoto Akashiya glanced nervously toward the person sitting next to him. He cringed when the person glared right at him, his hard gaze shivered down Makoto's spines. This person happen to be Kumaru Kurono, Yokai's famous womanizer. And he happens to be Yokai's second hottest guy according to most female students.

Makoto focused his gaze on the doorway, waiting for the teacher to appear. To his surprise, he spotted Tsukune. In an instant, Makoto dropped his gaze down at his desk and did his best to look invisible. He began to feel guilt as it swirled inside his mind.

Kumaru took notice of Makoto's actions and looked at the front of the class. There stood Tsukune, his eyes scanning for a place to sit. Kumaru remembered him well. Tsukune Aono. He's the guy that was a target of most bullies. Every day, he would show up to class with a beaten up appearance. If memory serves, Makoto used to be friends with that guy. Wasn't it Makoto who humiliated the poor guy? If it wasn't for him, Tsukune would've never been bullied like that.

Tsuki had trouble finding a place to sit, until she spotted an empty seat at the back of the room.

Makoyo sensed Tsukune coming towards him. He noticed the empty chair in front and froze for a bit. He looked out the window and did his best to ignore Tsukune.

Tsuki began heading towards the empty seat, when all of a sudden a bulky boy stood up. He grabbed Tsuki's arm. "Long time hasn't it, Tsukune? I wonder if you're still crying to your mommy like last year."

That last sentence brought a few laughs and giggles here and there. Several insults were made and Tsuki cringed at the word choices.

"Mommy's boy."

"Cry baby."

"Weakling."

Tsuki looked at the bulky boy with shock. Tsukune. All the anger began rushing inside Tsuki once more. The jerky midget was one thing but this is just unacceptable.

She glared at the bulky boy. "Let me go," she said, emphasizing every word of it. And when he didn't let go, Tsuki did the one thing she had been dying to show off. It was something she practised on her cousin several times. Feeling kind of brave, Tsuki was confident that she could do it.

Tsuki began by striking her free hand against his nose. Once he let go of her, she stretched her arm and placed the blade of her bone around the boy's head and crashed it against his face. Tsuki held him in a tight hold, using her free hand she struck a pressure point and down the boy went. Tsuki let him fall right back into his seat.

Smiling, Tsuki said to him, "Sleep tight." She grabbed the empty seat and settled down. She looked straight ahead, avoiding the stares of her classmates. And few of them whispered to each other and that's when the school beg rang.

A man with tufts of hair sticking out, took his place in front of the class. "Morning students!"

"Mr. Nekonome is gonna be our homeroom teacher this year?" A random student said. Followed by cheers and hollers.

Tsuki sat there dumbfounded. "Mr. Nekonome?" Tsuki mouthed. She stared at the teacher.

"Yep, that's right. And also, welcome back everyone!" He said. "Now let me hear it, are we going to having the best school year ever?!"

"Yeah!"

"Woot! Woot!"

"Yes!"

Tsuki remained seated, not really into the mood of cheering. The boys she encountered before, made it very clear to her that she's gonna have a hard time at this school. With all the bullying, taunts, and insults; Tsuki worried deeply for herself.

* * *

Class session was over in a flash, a group of students gathered around Tsuki.

Tsuki looked at them very nervously. She took a step back. If they think that they are going to beat the snot out of me, well think again. Cause there is no way in hell, am I going to let that happen to me.

To her surprise, one of them began congratulating her. "That was awesome Tsukune. What you did back there was amazing!"

"Yeah, congrats of showing Akimoto Kenta his place! That technique of your was radical!"

A few of them cheered on for Tsuki and she smiled at them. Thanking them for their kindness. But deep down she knew what she's feeling was too good to be true.

Just a few moments ago, Tsuki heard that this place was a school for monsters and she had a hard time believing it. There's no way that monster exist. It's just not right.

* * *

**:\**

**:|**

**Hey! Hi. What do you guys think? Pretty great huh? Yeah, well...**

**Can I tell you something? **

**Ok, so this year I became a freshman. And so far I like my school, but I couldn't help but remember that damn assembly. You know, the kind of assembly that would took place in the gym. Well, there was an awfully large amount of stuff happening in that gym. Like for example, there were pep rallies, badly made videos, modeling, some sciency stuff, Homecoming crap, students showing off their dancing skill, and finally there was that.**

**Never in my life would I witness that in a school.**

**I didn't even think that they would allow such a thing.**

**A thing known as the booty shaking boys.**

**._.**

**Yes, that literally happened to me. A group of guys shaking their behinds on the day of the assembly. Man, I feel sorry for those who sat in the front.**

**Well that's it.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this and I bid you a good day.**


End file.
